


Flowers Bloom Here

by FlavoredMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavoredMoon/pseuds/FlavoredMoon
Summary: “You shouldn’t joke about stuff like that, Frisk.”“I’m not joking.”...“Do you promise?” He spoke weakly.
Kudos: 13





	Flowers Bloom Here

Flowers bloom here. 

The reds and yellows and blues scatter themselves across the field. Long green grass moved with the colors, disturbed by the wind. It was peaceful. It smelt of home.

Within the varieties of colors, a large white figure, drew Frisk’s attention. He was plucking the leaves off of a golden flowers, the claws on his padded hands digging into the plant before gently being torn off. The creature wore a content smile.

“Hello, Asriel.” Frisk broke the silence. Asriel seemed broken out of his trance and looked up the human. He must have not noticed them approach.

“Oh! Hello, Frisk!” He happily smiled up at them, “What brings you here?”

“Dreams,” They said simply. Asriel nodded solemnly. They took a sit next to him, not flinching when his horned brushed up against they’re skin. He had changed since the last time they had seen him, his baby horns long since twirling outwards. The black streaks on his face had spread enough to resemble when he had transformed into “The God of HyperDeath.” Not that they would mention it.

A peaceful silence took over as Asriel continued to pluck at his flowers. Frisk messed with the hem of their sweater anxiously. Without warning, Frisk spoke.

“I found a way to bring you back.”

The silence that followed was still.

“...What?”

“I talked to Sans and he knows how to get you a soul.” Frisk kept their eyes to the ground.

“But that’s impossible. You can’t just create another soul.” Asriel looked almost hurt that Frisk had brought up the subject. He had always refused their help, claiming he was happy where he was. Frisk persisted.”

“Sans told me that the CORE used to be used for recycling and repurposing human souls and essence. The scientists there studied everything there is to know about souls,” Frisk looked at him, determination clear on their face, “Including how to make them.”

A flurry of emotions passed over Asriel’s face. First hurt, then confusion and anger, and finally sadness. His brows knit together and he pulled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“You shouldn’t joke about stuff like that, Frisk.”

“I’m not joking.”

Silence. Neither dared speak. When Asriel finally spoke, his voice was thick with mucus and his lip trembled.

“Do you promise?” He spoke weakly.

Tears stained his fur covered cheeks and Frisk opened their arms in invitation. Asriel immediately barrelled towards them, a chant of “thank you’s” and sobs as he clung to their undershirt. He would surely leave a stain.

Frisk felt eyes on them and lifted their head. They spotted the pale colors in the field. Green and yellow and white and _red_. The human was unmistakable.

“I’ll save you, too,” Frisk mouths to them. The other turns away and sits down, flower crown in hand. Frisk can’t tell if Chara heard them, but they think they did.

  
  


“You’re talking in your sleep again.” A disgruntled voice came.

Frisk felt an object – most likely a pencil – bounce off their forehead. They groaned with displeasure and ignored the soulless flower. Another pencil bounced off their back and they felt the lead poke them. When they turned to glare at the plant, Flowey faced away and whistled. His face betrayed him as he smirked uncontrollably. _He’s also the only one in your room and it’s the middle of the night._

“Goodnight, Flowey.” You say.

“Yah, whatever... 'night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to escape my massive art block for everything and undertale is coming back to destroy my life please murder me
> 
> this was inspired by a fic but i forgot which one and im way too drained to figure it out.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
